


Re-write

by Passions



Category: Hamish MacBeth (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passions/pseuds/Passions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just a re-write, veering off from canon at the end of 'A Bit of An Epic'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Re-write

Isobel felt her heart drop as soon as she and Hamish walked into the pub. Alex was back. Again. And of course she would decide to come back as soon as Isobel had mustered the courage to tell Hamish how she felt. Even then, she'd only been able to say it because she'd been so damn scared she might lose him. But he hadn't been upset. On the ride back into town he'd actually seemed pretty okay with it and Isobel had actually begun to hope that something might be able to grow between them.

And then they had walked into the pub and Alex had thrown herself at Hamish. And he hadn't seemed too upset to be holding her, even if he did look surprised. It hurt a great deal, but Isobel couldn't say she was exactly surprised. Hamish had been chasing after Alex for as long as Isobel could remember. No surprise that he'd jump at any opening she gave him. But the timing was awful. 

And then it had somehow gotten worse. Lachie Jr. had said something in Spanish which which was apparently an offer of marriage, judging by Alex's proposal to Hamish. The constable had been stunned, looking back and forth between Alex and Isobel. Isobel had stared back at him, not allowing her gaze to drop, refusing to let him see any of the tears that were welling in her eyes. But she already knew what his answer was going to be. He'd never turn down a chance to be with Alex.

Isobel had never been more happy to be wrong in her life.

"I'm sorry Alex, but I can't."

"But - I came back here. For you."

Hamish hung his head and in that moment Isobel hated Alex for making him feel somehow responsible for not returning her feelings.

"I know. And I'm grateful. I truly am. But Alex, ye cannae just keep goin' away and expectin' my life not ti change." He walked over to Isobel and she shivered as he placed his hands on her face. "I almost died today, Alex. Isobel was there fer me. Like she always is. Like she always has been. And all because she loved me tha' much." He shook his head and turned back to Alex. "I'm sorry I dinnae love ye as I used ti, Alex, but I cannae marry ye. Sorry."

With that he turned and walked out of the pub, pulling Isobel with him. Once they were outside, Isobel stopped and Hamish turned to face her.

She could feel the tears in her eyes as she looked up into his face. "Are ye really choosing me over her, Hamish?"

He brushed a thumb along her cheekbone and nodded. "Aye. And I'm sorry I couldnae see you sooner."

She smiled and crushed her lips against him, and as his arms wrapped around her, she couldn't remember ever feeling more blissful.


End file.
